Red Dishwater
by Yokokuram5
Summary: Latvia and Estonia/Russia torture, cannibalism - "Don't you want to be strong?"


Red Dishwater

(FYI the I in the story is Edward [Estonia] Just so no one is confused)

The sound of punctured, sniveling sobs filled the air as my eyes opened. I couldn't see, my glasses were gone at the moment. I tried to move my hands but with no success, my groggy mind soon found my hands were tied behind the back of a chair and my legs were tied against the legs of the chair I was sitting on. I could hear choked sobs and if the fact I was immobile wasn't a red flag the sobbing was. I whipped my head around, trying to see. I could make out two figures, one in a chair like I and the other standing over the seated person. I heard the sound of boots walking around the cold, damp room that stank terribly. I squinted as my glasses were placed on my face and I stared up into the face of Ivan. Oh.

"About time you woke up, sleepyhead." He said with a crooked smile and cold eyes. He wore plastic surgical gloves that were bloodied and I flinched as he smeared the blood over my jaw. He laughed at me and gripped my chin in his bloodied fingers. I was forced to look up at him.  
"You want to become strong, right Edward?" he asked me and I looked up at him with wide eyes. I wondered where this was going. I had no choice but to nod a shaky 'yes'. His face split into a grin and he let go of my chin.

"Well, you're in luck, I'm going to help you." He said and he picked up an already bloodied ax. I half thought that he was going to tear me limb from limb with it but I was relieved when he turned around and went over to chop into something with the ax. The sobbing I heard earlier continued, along with some gagging noises and coughing. I wanted to look but I was afraid at what, or who, I'd see. Soon enough Ivan came back and I was horrified at what I saw. There was a severed arm presented to me, the uniform sleeve still on. It was the color and type of Toris's. Ivan smiled as he saw my horrified face. I looked at him with disbelief and fear. What was going to happen, it couldn't be Toris…it could be someone from his army! Yeah, that was it. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't Toris's arm. Ivan laughed and he set the arm down and he started to skin it, peeling off fingernails and skin. I turned my head away, closing my eyes as I felt bile rising in my throat. Soon enough I felt slick fingers grip my chin and I peeked an eye open. I saw a piece of bloodied meat being held in front of my face. It stank of blood. Ivan pressed it against my lips and I turned my head away. That just made Ivan laugh at me.

"Do you want me to do to you what I did to Raivis?" he asked me and he turned my head towards the sobbing person in the chair. I saw the boy with a dentist's tool in his mouth that kept it pried open. His eyes were red from sobbing and his lips bloodied.

"I had to blend his food and pour it down his throat. He choked a lot." Ivan mused in a happy voice. I watched Ivan and he looked back at me, prying my mouth open with his fingers and he placed the human meat in my mouth. I immediately gagged, trying to spit it out but he put his hand over my mouth, making it impossible for me to do so. My eyes filled with tears at the horror of what was happening, what I was being forced to do.

"You need to eat, to become strong." He started, smiling at me. "You need to eat those stronger than you to become strong." I knew that he wasn't going to move his hand until I had swallowed so I forced myself to. My gag reflex coming into play, trying to vomit because I knew exactly what I was eating, I knew who I was eating. That was the worst and tears slipped from my eyes as I let out a sob. Ivan pet my hair in mock care.  
"You want to get strong you need to eat a lot." My eyes widened and looked up at him. His face cracked into another sinister grin. "Look at how much Raivis had eaten." He went over to the metal cart which the dead body lay upon. He wheeled it over to me, dread seeping into every single pore as I heard the creaking and the protesting squeal of the wheels. I heard Raivis start to sob harder and I feel more tears wet my own face as I saw the dead, chopped up body of Toris. At that I couldn't stop the vomit that came up. I coughed and poured the contents of my stomach onto my own lap. It was humiliating but I could care less at the moment. I knew that I wasn't going to ever forgive myself for this, even if it wasn't my fault that I was forced to eat my former comrade.  
"Tut-tut." Ivan chided me. "If you throw up, you wont get strong." He said and he wiped my mouth with a rag. "Now let's try this again." He smiled and I shook my head.  
"No.." I whimpered and he sent me a look that said if I spoke another word I'd end up as Toris. I winced and looked away from what was going on. Ivan fed me piece after piece of Toris and I was forced to swallow. He took the bone of Toris's arm and he cut it in half, scraping the marrow out and he smeared it on my tongue. It was the foulest thing I had ever tasted and never had wanted to taste. I coughed and sobbed, it was terrifying and I knew that I would never get a full night's sleep ever again. Once he was satisfied he pet my hair again.  
"To grow strong, growing boys also need milk." He said and I looked at him. My face was tear streaked and my mouth bloodied. I saw how that affected him, I saw the gleam in his eyes and it made me want to be sick. He smiled at me and he unzipped his pants, his hand tangling into the back of my hair and he pressed me forward so my lips pressed against the tip of his erect cock. I winced, tears falling anew. I opened my mouth for him, knowing that he'd be angry if I didn't. I almost choked as he fucked my mouth roughly. Tears slipped from my eyes as I felt his cum in my mouth. I was forced to swallow it and he smiled at me, zipping his pants back up.  
"Good boy." He said and he left me and Raivis in that room that smelt of blood and vomit.

We sat on the ground, watching Ivan's prone form carefully as if it'd get up and attack us. I couldn't believe how easy it had been. I couldn't believe how easy the large man had fallen. Raivis and I were a few more years experienced and we knew what we were doing by now, we'd been plotting for a long time. Both of us shared a look before Raivis leaned down and he bit into Ivan's cheek, ripping off skin and he swallowed it. I took out my pocket knife and started to strip his skin from his body.

In a perverse way we'd grown stronger.


End file.
